Wolves in Town
by Pyromagnet
Summary: Sequel to Wolf on Board. new summary. Oz comes home to find one of his own hurt. There's a big bad wolf in town and Oz is going to need some help to beat him.
1. When the Blue Moon Calls

Title: Wolves in Town

Series: Wolves All Around

Rating: PG-ish

Disclaimer: I have kidnapped Joss Whedon therefore I own this. /Crash comes from the basement/ Nevermind he escaped again. /pouts/ I still don't own Firefly or Oz. But I do own all the monks and everything dealing with Blue Moon Monastery. /smiles/

A/N: This takes place pretty much right after the last chapter from Wolf on Board. I hope everyone enjoys this story as much as they did the first one.

Chapter 1: When the Blue Moon Calls

---

"How was your trip? Well I hope." Trystan asked taking Oz's duffel bag.

"It was—" Oz started to say but was interrupted by Xiang.

"Who was that girl? She looked nice but she smelled weird. Really really really weird." Xiang asked running around in circles.

Jian caught the boy around the waist and threw him over his shoulder. "Come on Xiang let's give Trystan and Oz some alone time."

"Awww but I saw Oz first!" Xiang complained.

Jian set him back on the ground, "I bet I can beat you back to Blue Moon." He yelled before taking off running.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Xiang began to chase after the older man.

Trystan and Oz continued along at a leisure pace neither saying anything for the moment. "My trip was fine. A little bumpy in the middle but it turned out okay." Oz said.

"I'm glad you were able to come." Trystan said.

"When the blue moon calls the wolf answers." Oz replied.

"Sadly that is not always the case." Trystan shook his head.

"So the problem's wolf related then?" Oz asked.

Trystan nodded. "Xu Bai wishes to tell you about the situation himself."

"Alright I guess. How's life been at the monastery? I've been gone for what a year almost?" Oz wondered.

"Almost a year and a half now. But the year has past well. We have had no problem with adventurers trying to find us. Most have given up by now. Our crops are doing well. We have found two new brothers." Trystan paused at a shout in the distance, "Little Xiang is growing up to be quite the young man. He misses you though. He keeps trying to dye his hair different colors. We had to shave it because he would get into the herbs. But lately he just keeps following Josh or Blake around."

"When did Josh and Blake get here?" Oz asked.

"Josh got here a few weeks ago, we called him first." Trystan said.

"Let me guess," Oz interrupted. "Blake got here three days after Josh arrived. Are they still fighting?"

"No at the moment they are both in each other's good graces." Trystan said.

"Good to hear. While it's funny watching them fight sometimes they get a little violent. And then Blake tries to throw priceless artifacts at Josh and he tries to use me as a shield." Oz rolled his eyes.

"At which point you duck." Trystan tried not to smile. Oz just gave the monk a small smirk. "Josh made the mistake of trying to hide behind Jian when Blake first arrived. They were still arguing at that point."

"Oh?" Oz raised an eyebrow.

"Josh hasn't made that mistake since." Trystan was almost completely smiling now actually looking like the twenty-four year old that he was.

"Why's that?"

"Jian grabbed Josh in a headlock, threw Blake over his shoulder and then threw them both into the pond and told them to cool off." Trystan said.

"Sounds about right. How long has Jian been here?" Oz asked.

"A few months. He just got back from one of his trips."

"You guys take forever." Xiang said crossing his arms, "We've been waiting like an hour."

"Try five minutes squirt." Jian rolled his eyes.

Oz let his eyes take in the familiar site of the Blue Moon Monastery. It had the look of a small castle but it blended in well with the massive amounts of trees surrounding it. Plus the amount of magic that wizards and witches had laid around it to keep it concealed. The blue moon doesn't just call wolves, it calls the magic of earth that was. Any one who has a taint of the supernatural ends up at Blue Moon Monastery at one time or another. It was a haven. Oz had made sure of it.

"Oz!" The werewolf looked up to see a tall girl with pale blonde hair running towards him. "Oz!" She took a jump before hugging him nearly taking him to the ground.

"Hey Blake it's good to see you too." Oz said once she let go. "Where's Josh?"

Blake looked at Trystan and then at Jian, "You guys didn't tell him?"

"Xu Bai wished to tell him." Trystan said.

"Screw that. It's Josh." Blake grabbed Oz's hand and dragged him into the monastery. She led him through the maze of a building stopping outside the room that was known as the infirmary. She took a breath before opening the door.

Oz walked and immediately saw a man of about twenty-seven the same age as Blake lying in a bed. He was dark-skinned, had black hair, and was around Oz's height. He was also covered in bruises and bandages.

"Someone tell me what's going on." Oz growled. "Now!"


	2. Tell Me What Happened

Chapter 2: Tell Me What Happened

---

"Oz?"

The werewolf turned to see Trystan in the doorway. "What happened Trystan?!?" Oz growled.

"Oz be patient, Xu Bai is on his way. We had planned to do this more gently before Blake stepped in." Trystan said.

"This Josh we're talking about!" Oz nearly shouted. He took a breath and looked back at the man lying on the bed, "Why hasn't his wolf helped him heal yet?"

"The wolf has," Blake sat down in a chair by the Josh's bed and lightly stroked the back of his hand. "If he hadn't been a were, he would have been dead."

"Tell me what happened Trystan!" Oz growled grabbing the monk by the shirt.

"Daniel let go of Trystan please." An old man wearing a monk's garb walked into the room.

Oz let gently let go, "Xu Bai."

"Hello Daniel. It is good that you are here."

"Will someone please just tell Oz already. Or I'll tell him the rest of it." Blake said. She glanced over at Trystan who muttered under his breath. "Chur ni-duh nee go tsao de liou coe shway duh biao-tze huh hoe-tze duh ur-tze Trystan." Blake said with a smile.

"Blake." Xu Bai gave her a disapproving look.

"Sorry." She muttered.

"Come Daniel and I will tell you what has happened." Xu Bai said and walked out of the room with Oz and Trystan on his heels. The room they went to was sparse but contained a couch and a few chairs. Oz sat in one of the chairs while the monks occupied the couch.

The older monk opened his mouth to speak but Oz held up a hand, "Josh… please."

Xu Bai nodded, "Very well Daniel. A few weeks ago, before we called Joshua, one of our monks had gone into town for some supplies. He heard the people talking of a few of their cattle and horses being brutally slaughtered. So he asked around some more and found that howls, wolf howls, had been heard as well. We figured that there was a lone wolf that had found its way into town. So we gave Joshua a wave, you know how he loves animals. He has helped us before when a wolf had been making its way into the cattle." Xu Bai sighed. "The two weeks after Joshua and Blake got here, was fine. No matter where he looked he couldn't find a wolf. So we thought that it must have been a false tale."

"Oh?" Oz quirked an eyebrow.

Xu Bai shook his head, "A week ago the night before we sent for you, Joshua and Blake were romping in the woods. Joshua got ahead of Blake, she said she lost his trail and couldn't find him. Then she heard his howl. When she finally managed to find him, he was alone and in his human form."

"I thought he was dead." Blake said leaning in the doorway. Her arms were crossed. "Isn't that what you told us, when we die, we die as humans. Well he was all cut up and bruised and his arm nearly torn off and human. I couldn't even hear his heart beating over the background noise."

"Blake, I'm sorry." Oz got up and put his arms around her.

"If Jian hadn't been around collecting herbs…" Blake trailed off. "He said he heard the howls and was concerned. He shoved me off of Josh. I nearly bit him but I… he must have raised a shield or something." She moved closer to Oz, "I thought we were stronger now but he looked so weak when Jian was checking his pulse. I didn't know he could move so quick. Once he found Josh's pulse he was running with him back to the monastery. It's been a week and he hasn't woken once."

"Coma?" Oz asked.

"No, Jian says he's responsive," Trystan shrugged, "he just won't wake up."

"You didn't see anything?" Oz looks at the girl slumped against his chest.

"No. I didn't see anything. I didn't hear anything. I didn't even smell anything." Blake growled.

"No one blames you Blake. Except for yourself. You have to accept that this was not your fault." Xu Bai said soothingly.

Blake pushed away from Oz and stepped more into the room. "But I'm suppose to make sure that nothing happens to Josh. That nobody hurts him… you know except for me." Blake raked her hands through her hair. "How could I not have seen anything?"

"It's okay Blake." Oz said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"But—"

"I'll fix it." Oz said firmly before looking at Xu Bai, "I'm going to go into town to find out what I can."

"One of the monks will prepare your room while you're gone." Trystan said standing up.

"Thanks Tryst." Trystan nodded to Oz before walking out of the room with Xu Bai trailing quietly behind. He briefly touched both Oz's and Blake's shoulders on his way out. Oz turned to face Blake, "You coming?"

"I need to—" Blake shook her head.

"You need to get out of here." Oz said.

"Josh, I—"

"Haven't left his side since it happened?" Oz took her arm, "What would he want you do right now if he were awake?"

Blake rolled her eyes, "To go find the guy who did this to him so that when Josh gets better, he doesn't have to look very far so he can kick the guy's ass."

"Well…"

"Fine, we'll go into town." Blake grabbed Oz's hand as she walked out of the room. "We're taking the bikes."

"Then again…" Oz started to say.

"No you're completely right I need to get out of here for a little while. A drive will clear my head." Blake smiled.

"Or make you lose it all together." Oz muttered.

"I do not drive that bad." Blake said.

"I believe that there are several trees and one sheep that would disagree." Oz said as they left the monastery and stopped in front of two bikes, dirt bikes to be exact. "I thought Josh said he wasn't going to make you another one after the sheep incident."

"First of all the sheep was not my fault. If it didn't have enough sense to move then clearly didn't want to live—"

"So the trees wanted to die too?"

"Shut up. And secondly Josh realized that if I didn't have my own bike I would have to use his. I only had to tackle him twice before this realization hit him. He…" Blake trailed off. She got on her bike and started it, "He will wake up." She said forcefully.

Oz got on Josh's bike, "Damn straight. Let's go." The two wolves rode out into the forest. Oz had to work hard to keep up with Blake she was pushing her bike to the limit. She only almost crashed five times. For her that was a record.

When they reached the town Blake slowed down and they stopped in front of the local bar. They left their bikes outside. Blake and Josh were well known enough that their bikes would not be messed with when left outside.

"So who should be talk to first?" Blake said as they were entering the bar. "Oh how about Captain tight pants over there?"

"Hey Oz."

"Oh my God, you know Captain tight pants. What have you been doing lately Oz?" Blake said rather loudly.

"Captain tight pants?" Zoe smirked.

Mal looked at his backside, "They are not that tight. Zoe do they really look that tight?"

"My wife cannot answer that question." Wash said covering Zoe's eyes.

"But—"

"No sir your pants are not that tight." Zoe said.

"Thank you." Mal said.

"Your ass is just that big."

"Hey!"


	3. Fight Me

Chapter 3: Fight Me

---

"So Oz who's your friend? Are you staying with her or do you have your own place in this town?" Wash asked after the girls managed to stop their laughter.

"Actually we're both staying in a place out in the woods. Belongs to a friend of mine. I helped build it. And this is Blake." Oz said before gesturing, "Blake this is Mal, the captain, Zoe, first mate, and Wash, the pilot. They are part of the crew of the firefly that gave me a ride here."

"Firefly huh? You flying old style." Blake smiled widely at Oz.

The werewolf rolled his eyes, "Old school Blake."

"No my version is better. The phrase needed to be updated." Blake said.

"And how long have you been waiting to tell me this?" Oz raised an eyebrow.

Blake shrugged, "Now you know the right way to say it and that's all that matters."

The corner of Oz's mouth twitched, "How long?"

"…Five weeks…ish…"

"Well now I know." Oz repeated her words back to her. Mal and Zoe looked at the girl in confusion as she hugged Oz and then patted him on the head as if he was her baby brother.

"How do you two know each other? Are you two related or something?" Wash wondered.

Oz and Blake looked at each other. Blake spoke first. "You could say we met through mutual savings of each other. He came to the town where me and Josh were living at and got in trouble with some of the locals. He was just so cute, me and Josh had to help him. Only then there was an accident and he ending saving us from our village. And so we escaped from the evilness that was the townspeople and went far away never to return again." This time Wash joined in with his wife and captain in staring at this girl and her strange speech.

Oz sighed, "You broke into my library recently haven't you?"

Blake made a small attempt not to smile, "There may have been an incident where Jian locked me and Josh in separate rooms. And I may have maneuvered myself towards your book collection. What can I say Oz you've got stories like none other."

Mal was about to ask who this Josh was that this girl kept talking about when he noticed the bartender marching over. The bartender was a rather large man and looked pretty mean at the moment.

The man grabbed Oz's arm and yanked him away from the group. "What do you think you're doing here?"

Oz didn't try to pull his arm back, "I was thinking of having a drink Samuel."

"What makes you think you can come in here? I thought I made myself clear last time." Samuel said.

"Apparently not." Oz responded.

"Maybe I ought to teach you another lesson…" Samuel pulled his fist back only to find Mal pointing a gun into his face.

"Let the boy go." Mal commanded.

Samuel merely tilted his head back and said loudly, "Looks like you'll be coming in early for the next week Ryan."

A yell come from the bar, "You bastard I can't believe you used Oz. That's cheating you jerk."

Suddenly Samuel's whole demeanor changed. He lowered his fist and pulled Oz into a hug. "Good to see you man. You've been gone for a while."

"What was the bet this time?" Oz wondered.

Samuel nodded his head towards the confused looking Mal who was slowly lowering his gun, "To see if I could get this character here to pull a gun on me without saying anything to him."

"You must be getting really bored if that's the best bet you can come up with." Blake said.

"Ah the ever lovely Blake." Samuel said as he let go of Oz, "I should have know when I saw you and Josh that Oz would be here soon to clean up your mess."

Blake's eyes narrowed and she shoved the bartender hard, "Fuck you Samuel!" Oz stepped in and grabbed her around the waist stopping her from punching Samuel.

"What in the guay is your problem Blake?" Samuel yelled and anyone who hadn't been paying attention to the group, were now.

"Josh's hurt bad." Oz replied softly still trying to restrain the struggling girl.

Samuel's face softened immediately, "Oh Blake honey," he pulled her from Oz and hugged her, "I'm so sorry."

"I just want to fight someone. Too much anger in me." Blake muttered into Samuel's chest.

"Hey Chase," Samuel called out. A large man stood and walked over to them. "Bet you a free meal that you can't beat this girl here."

Chase looked down at Blake snorted, "You're on. I'm not going to even ask what will happen if I lose. Cause that ain't going to happen in this lifetime."

A predatory look crept into Blake's eyes as she let go of Samuel, "Thank you Sam."

The two walked over to a cleared out space on the far side of the room that looked as if it was there specifically for fights. "Bars tend to bring out fights in people this way things won't get broken in my bar and I can have people wager money on the fight. Ryan see who wants in." Samuel yelled the last part at the bar. A lanky boy came out from behind the bar and began going to the different tables collecting money on who they thought would win.

Mal looked at the two in anger, "You're setting up that girl to be pummeled."

"Just sit at a table and watch the show. Your first round is on me." Samuel said as he and Oz walked back to the bar.

Mal was just about to march in and stop the fight when it began. The girl dodged the slightly larger man's first punch before retaliating with her own. Chase's head turned from the force of the blow. Mal slowly sat down at an empty table, his eyes trained on the fight.

Samuel looked at Oz with concern. He knew this boy was no boy. He was something else entirely. The boy never seemed to age. He looked exactly the same as he had when he stepped into the middle of a fight that Samuel had been about to lose with some robbers who were trying to steal his horse and money when he was just sixteen. That was some twenty-five odd years ago. Oz was like the protector of their town and everyone in the town made sure Oz and his were protected as well. They knew when Oz came back to town he stayed in the forest in the monastery that no one could ever seem to find. The monks were also very kind to those in town. They would sometime bring herbs and medicines that worked better then some of the stuff at those fancy alliance hospitals. So the monks were just as respected as Oz but also there were those random strangers that seem to gravitate towards the forest. Some of them would later be seen in town with Oz. Josh and Blake had been well received when a group of men from a town three days ride from here had tried to bully those in town. Josh and Blake dealt with the men and help repair the wreckage they had caused. They had first come here with Oz when they were about sixteen or so. Oz had stayed here for two years with them. When they came into town it was very easy to see how close the three of them were. No one every found exactly what had happened to bring the two here but many had grown found of Josh and Blake even if they did get in the worst of fights at times.

"How bad is Josh hurt?" Samuel asked placing a drink in front of Oz.

"Pretty bad." Oz said before taking a drink.

"What happened?"

"An attack."

"By who?"

"Don't know."

Samuel placed a hand on top of Oz's arm, "How can I help?"

"Tell me who's new in town. Just arrived in the past month or so." Oz looked around the bar.

"Just a few new guys. One's Amara's cousin. Another looking for work has a job at Chase's shop. Jem married a man three town's over and they're both living here with a little girl now. And last is that man over there. He just comes and goes. Nobody really knows anything about him." Samuel looked pointedly at an attractive man sitting alone at a table. He looked pretty fancy. Nowhere near Simon's or Inara's style but better than Mal and Zoe's type of clothing.

The man was currently watching the fight between Chase and Blake like everyone else. Chase was barely able to stay ahead of Blake's attacks. Blake had a busted lip but she was smiling anyway. Chase however was frowning and looked just about ready to call it quits. Just as Blake was about to deliver a powerful punch to his nose, he ducked and held up his hands in defeat. "Okay I give."

Many of the patrons groaned at losing their money as many hadn't seen her fighting without Josh in a long time and had forgotten how well she was on her own. Especially when she was ticked off. Blake bounced over and sat next to Oz. She grabbed his drink and took a swig. "Feel better?" Oz asked.

"Much." Was her bubbly reply.

Chase sat a few chairs down from Blake and put his head on the top of the bar. "So what do I have to do since I lost?" He mumbled.

Samuel placed a bag of ice and some alcohol in front of him. "Just get your wife to send over some of her delicious stew for me."

"Really that's it?" Chase lifted his head from the bar.

"Unless you want me to take your first born child instead…" Samuel said as he walked back over to Oz and Blake.

Chase shook his head, "One pot of Amara's stew is well and fine enough."

"Where did he go?" Oz asked as he looked over to the table that no longer held the man that Samuel had pointed out.

"Like I said he comes and goes." Samuel said.

"Mmmm." Oz fiddled with his bracelets. 'Man bad. Hurt Josh. Kill.' Fenir growled. The wolf had smelled something that Oz hadn't. 'Josh pack. Revenge.' Oz looked at Blake realizing how wrong it looked to him that Josh was not at her side. "Don't worry we will." Oz muttered.


	4. Let's Go To Town

Chapter 4: Let's Go To Town

-----

"River? You've been staring at me for the last twenty minutes. What's wrong?" Simon turned to his sister who was crouched down in the doorway to the infirmary.

"I'm trying to make my thoughts be your thoughts. It's not going well." River said.

"How about you tell me your thoughts?" Simon walked over to his sister.

"Let's go into town please. I want to see the wolves." River said standing up.

"Wolves?" Simon asked.

"Oz." River responded. "Pretty please the blue moon is calling in the bad sort. I have to help. Huff and puff and the big bad wolf turned on his brothers snatching them up one by one. Ripping out throats and turning pigs into wolves that were not meant to be." River muttered the last part.

Book poked his head into the infirmary, "I'm going to go into town. Kaylee's going to stay on the ship and fix a few things. Jayne says he needs to clean his guns. I shudder to think what he actually means by that."

Simon looked at his sister's puppy dog eyes, "If you don't mind we'd like to come with you."

"Not at all." Book said.

"All right River put on your shoes." Simon began leading his sister out of the infirmary and to her room.

"Oh Simon," River whined. But never the less she grabbed her stompy boots and pulled them on her feet. "Okay I'm ready."

The siblings joined Book outside of the ship and began walking into town. For the most part River stayed a few steps ahead of her brother skipping as if she was wearing no shoes at all. Most of the walk was made in companionable silence.

"So Shepherd have you been on this planet before?" Simon wondered aloud when he could see the town ahead.

"No but I have a friend who lives somewhere around here. I'm hoping I get to see him." Shepherd said.

"So where do we want to go?" Simon asked as the reached the edge of the town. It was rather large and where they entered looked like the shop part. Further down were the houses and farms.

"Knowing Mal's penchant for bars I suggest the The Howling Bar." Book pointed at a building that was straight ahead of them. "And as your sister is already headed there…"

"River wait." Simon called at his sister who was indeed at the door of the bar. River merely waved and opened the door.

River slinked into the bar and looked around. Zoe, Wash, and Mal were sitting at a table. They had amazement and shock written in their minds, actually not Zoe she had smugness. The thought of girls are better than boys. River moved aside as a man walked past her. His skin brushed hers and she shivered in disgust. The man paused and looked at her. "Be seeing you again." He whispered before continuing out the door.

A taint upon her soul, a stain of sickness, a smudge of black, a— "River you're blocking the door. Are you okay?" Book placed a hand on her shoulder.

River nodded and continued straight ahead to where the silent one was sitting. Her wolf. Oz had already stopped his conversation and was looking at her. He got off his seat and grabbed her in a hug. The mark of darkness cleansed away by that of a better wolf.

"Hey." Oz said pulling back.

River leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his lips that had most of the people in the room dropping their jaws. "Hi."

Blake pushed off the bar and put a hand on Oz's shoulder. She looked River up and down before saying, "Nice boots girl."

"Thanks." River murmured. "They're good for stomping."

"I'll bet. Are they steel toed?" Blake waited for River to nod. "I have got to get a pair of those. They would be great for kicking people in the shins."

"Especially brothers who are being idiots." River said.

"Oh definitely." Blake nodded before turning to Oz, "I approve."

Oz rolled his eyes, "Thanks mom."

"No she's too young to be your mom. Not ashes of ashes swirling in space on a planet that doesn't exist." River frowned.

Blake gave River a confused look. "Oz can you translate?"

"Don't worry about it Blake." Oz said pulling both the girls to the table that was occupied by Mal, Zoe, Wash, Book, and Simon. "Book, Simon, River this is Blake."

"Nice to meet you." Simon and Book both said.

"Uh-huh. You too." Blake said but turned her attention to Oz and River who was snuggled into his side. "You've finally found someone. Although she is a bit on the young side. But then I guess everyone is."

"What do you mean by that?" Simon asked.

Blake looked from River to Simon, "You must be the older brother. Don't you worry your sister is in good hands."

"Oh and how would you know?" Simon asked still not completely comfortable with his sister and Oz. Also the fact that this woman seemed slightly touchy feely with Oz, her hand was still resting on his shoulder and would occasionally brush River's hands still around Oz's neck.

"Only because I've know Oz for a bunch of years and you couldn't ask for a nicer guy or a better protector." Blake said then Book caught her attention. "You wouldn't happen to be a Shepherd would you?"

"Why yes I am. Why do you ask?" Book wondered.

"Shepherd Book? Xu Bai talks about you sometimes I bet he would love to see you. Do you think we could take him back with us?" Blake asked Oz.

Mal finally managed to get in a word before Oz answered. "How in the world do you manage to beat that guy?"

Blake just shrugged, "I was kind of angry. And I know how to fight well. It also helps that I was only a few inches shorter than him."

"So Oz can we take him? Oh and River too, I'm sure Josh will—" Blake trailed off again. Angry once again that she had forgotten that Josh was not by her side.

"Simon tends good to those that sleep." River said.

"What?" Blake asked.

"Good idea River. Simon maybe you could help us. One of my friends got hurt." Oz said.

"Well my supplies are on the ship but I'd be happy to try and help." Simon said.

Mal grabbed Oz's arm, "Now don't you all get in trouble. I don't want to have to be saving anyone this trip you hear."

"Loud and clear." Oz said.

"Alright you three let us know if you ain't going to be back to the ship by nightfall." Mal said.

"Not a problem Mal. I most likely will be not coming back for the evening. When do you plan on leaving?" Book asked.

"Flynn said he might meet us today or tomorrow. So probably in three days or so depending on the cargo Flynn has." Mal responded.

"Alright let's go. Amazon, Pilot, Captian tight pants see you all later." Blake said standing up and leaving the table.

Simon and Book followed her out while Oz and River turned to Samuel who had walked over. "I'll try to find out more about that guy if you want me too." Samuel said.

"No it's okay. I'll be back to fix this." Oz shook his head.

River looked at Samuel and started shaking, "Bad man, tainted of the crazy and black. Made a cage, going to catch himself some wolves, and sing as he burns the place to the ground." River clutched Oz's wrists and buried her face in his neck.

"Ssshhh it's okay. I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen." Oz said.

"Is she touched in the head or something?" Samuel asked.

"No she's just been cursed with a gift. See you later Samuel." Oz turned to walk out the door. River had calmed once they reached the door.

Blake was switching her gaze from the Shepherd to the brother and then back again. As Oz came out with River she had decided. "I'll take Book, from some of the stories Xu Bai told me, I think he'll be able to handle my superior riding skills. You take your mate and her brother. Josh's bike is bigger anyhow." Blake hopped on her bike, "You better hold tight preacher man."

"And pray to God there aren't any stray sheep along the way." Oz muttered as he had River sit behind him on the bike.

"I heard that." Blake glared at Oz. "Sheep are stupid. They're not meant to roam free. I was doing that planet a favor."

Book got on the back of the bike, "I trust God to keep me safe."

"It's not God you have to worry about." Oz said as Simon climbed on behind River. Then before Blake could throw her shoe at Oz, which she has been prone to do before, he was speeding away.


	5. Please Wake Him Up

A/N: I am so sorry for going so long without an update but I kept getting distracted. However this chapter is dedicated to Kayley because every time I got distracted from working on this chapter I'd look at her FCG (fan computer graphics, I'm trying to start a new name for fan art so if you like it use it) and go back to writing. So be sure to check that out as well. Any way here's a new chapter enjoy.

A/N2: I can't get the link to work so just go to tthfanfic(dot)com and click on authors and then kayley and then on Wolves in Space

Chapter 5: Please Wake Him Up

----

Even with Oz's head start Blake still managed to get there first. With only one slight almost mishap. It wasn't like she hadn't seen the cow; she just wanted to see if she could make it move. At which point Oz had shouted, "Don't play chicken with the cow." So she had swerved only far enough so that she could still pat the cow on the head as she passed. So actually no mishaps. Almost or otherwise.

As she stopped her bike she waited for Book to get off the bike quickly and kiss the ground or swear never to get back on. She had made many a monks curse from being on the back of her bike.

However the Shepherd just got off slowly and smiled at her, "I haven't ridden like that in a while, I hadn't realized how much I've missed it. Nice trick with the cow dear. However it shows much more skill if you can do that with a bull." He entered the ship presumably to gather a few things before going to the monastery while Blake's mouth hung open.

Simon was a little shaky getting off of Oz's bike, but he quickly got himself under control and followed the Shepherd. "Flies Blake." Oz said as he helped River off his bike.

Blake's mouth snapped closed for a second, "I thought Xu Bai was exaggerating with some of the things he used to say about Shepherd Book. Guess not. So are we just going to wait out here then?"

Oz took hold of Blake's wrist and began to pull her into the ship with River trailing behind. "Come on want you to meet someone." They were making their way into the engine room when they ran into Jayne.

"I thought you was getting off." Jayne grumbled.

"Oz is this who you wanted me to meet?" Blake practically purred.

"No, emphasis on the no." Oz said.

"The man-ape is not your type. Man-apes and wolves do not mix well. The babies would horribly disfigured." River added.

"Gorramit girl would you cut it out the man-ape thing!" Jayne growled.

"Man-apes, terrible tempers." River pretended to whisper to Blake as if the other man was not there.

"I don't know he's a fine looking piece of man-ape to me." Blake winked at Jayne.

"Come on you two let's leave the nice man-ape alone." Oz said as he pulled the two girls past Jayne.

"That's it. I'm going to kill the Doc for ever coming up with that man-ape thing." Jayne huffed.

Oz stopped right outside of the engine room where they could see the backside of Kaylee as she worked on part of the engine. "Knock knock." Oz said.

Kaylee turned around to look at the doorway. "Oz what are you doing back here?"

"Needed to borrow Simon for a while. Also wanted you to meet one of my friends. She's like my little sister. Kaylee… Blake…" Oz said.

"Big sister now." Blake said as she shook Kaylee's hand.

"Quiet you." The smaller man poked her in the side.

Kaylee smiled at Blake, "Good to meet you."

"Likewise." Blake released her hand.

"I thought the next time I was going to see you would be on a computer screen." Kaylee turned to Oz.

Oz shrugged, "Simon needed his supplies, couldn't stop by without saying hello."

"Did someone get hurt?" Kaylee asked concerned.

"Josh, he's like me and Oz's little brother. He got attacked a week ago. We have a healer looking after him but he won't wake up." Blake told Kaylee.

"Well I'm sure Simon can help. He's a fine doctor, ain't nobody finer." Kaylee said. "I'll see you again before we lift off?"

"Definitely." Oz nodded and turned to leave. River and Blake waved as they followed him out of the ship. They passed Jayne along the way. Blake threw him a look at which Jayne smiled and winked in return.

Simon and Book were already outside waiting by their designated bike. Book had a duffel bag; he had put a shoulder through each strap so he was wearing it like a backpack. Simon was looking a little concerned at his medical bag and the bike.

"Let's get this show on the road. Hop on Shepherd." Blake said as she jumped onto her bike. Book climbed onto her bike and gently put his arms around her waist.

Oz got onto his bike and looked back at the two siblings. River rolled her eyes at Simon and grabbed his med kit. She then hopped on the bike and wrapped her arms around Oz. As soon as the doctor had gotten on the back of the bike, Oz and Blake were off.

Blake seemed to take it as a personal challenge to try and get her passenger to shout out in alarm. She had run into almost two trees and Book had not yelled or anything. His arms hadn't even tightened around her waist.

Oz watched Blake's antics with mirth. Then Book leaned forward to say something in Blake's ear. She smiled and laughed before pushing her bike to top speed. She began purposely swerving around trees, cutting as close to the roots as she could. Oz was paying more attention to them to his surroundings.

"TREE!!!" Simon screamed.

Oz quickly turned his bike just missing the tree by a few inches. "Whoops." Oz yelled.

"Whoops?" Simon repeated nearly hyperventilating.

River put her chin on Oz's shoulder as she giggled at her brother. "Almost there." She whispered.

"Why are we stopping here?" Simon asked as both Oz and Blake stopped at what seemed to be an open clearing. He got off the bike since both Blake and Book did. Oz placed his hand over Simon's eyes. "Oz what are you doing?" Simon asked and pulled away to see what looked like a small castle with a few men in robes walking around. "How did you do that?"

"You see it preacher man?" Blake asked as she pushed her bike to the wall of the monastery.

"The monastery? Of course, how could I not?" Book said.

"You're not going to ask your girl Oz?" Blake asked looking at the other werewolf who merely pointed. River was humming with a smile on her face. She was running a hand over the stones of the monastery. At one point she tried to jump and climb the wall. When she fell, she only laughed and patted the castle. Blake quirked an eyebrow at Oz, "Well she certainly is a special one."

"Like none other." Oz said.

"Oz how did you do that?" Simon asked again.

"It's all about the openness of your mind and your connection to the Earth-That-Was, young man. Not many have that, so they are unable to see our home. However Oz opened your eyes allowing you to see this." Trystan said.

"Connection to Earth-That-Was? Everyone can trace there ancestry back to Earth-That-Was." Simon said.

Trystan merely smiled, "Some can trace more than ancestry."

Simon opened his mouth to question this but Blake spoke first, "Quit being cryptic Trystan. It's a type of new technology. Kept very secret." Blake raised an eyebrow at Trystan, daring him to say different.

The young monk looked like he was about to stick his tongue out at her but Xu Bai came out of the monastery. "Who do we have here Daniel?"

River had come back to Oz's side after talking to the castle and was holding his hand. Oz nodded towards to the siblings, "Simon and River."

"Remember me Xu Bai?" Book asked stepping forward.

"Shepherd Derrial Book, of course I remember you. How could I not?" Xu Bai said pulling Book into a hug. "I haven't seen you in a decade. How long will you be staying on White Marsh? If you don't have lodgings you can stay here."

"Only a few days but I'd love to spend them here if you'd have me." Book said.

"Yes of course. Please come inside and let me show you around." Xu Bai went to open the door and turned back, "I trust you three will be good hosts to Simon and River."

"Of course." Trystan bowed his head while Blake and Oz nodded. Then Xu Bai and Book went into the monastery.

"Why did he call you Daniel?" Simon asked looking at Oz.

"He has this thing about calling people by their first name." Blake answered for Oz as she walked to the door. "Come on let's go inside." She opened the door. Oz led Simon and River inside. "You coming Trystan?"

He shook his head, "I've a few chores I have to attend to."

Blake turned to follow Simon, River, and Oz. River began humming as they walked through the halls. It sounded like one of the songs that the monks chant. "The walls are singing." River murmured to Oz.

"Really?" Oz raised an eyebrow.

The psychic trailed one hand along the wall, "Yea I can't hear anything but the songs and my thoughts. Walls of singing words winding around my head."

"So what wrong with… you said his name was Josh correct?" Simon asked Blake.

"He got attacked." Blake said. "And he hasn't woken since. See for yourself." She opened the infirmary door and almost hit Jian in the face. "Sorry Jian. Is he any better?" Blake asked.

"Well the bruising is going down well enough and his arm's almost healed completely but…" Jian shrugged then he turned to look at Simon and River. "You miss your flight mates or something?"

Oz nodded his toward Simon, "Doctor."

"Please come in maybe you can see something I missed." Jian said moving out the doorway gesturing for Simon to come in. "And her?" Oz raised an eyebrow before looking down at his and River's joined hands. "Right." Jian smirked at Oz. "I'd forgotten."

Simon and River entered the room fully. The four of them watched Simon examine Josh. He was muttering to himself as he checked the bandages and bruises. Then he turned to Blake, "You said he had been attacked, when exactly?"

"A week ago." Blake said.

"He must have been nearly beaten to death then. I don't see any reason why he shouldn't be awake. He has no head injuries that I can see. Are you giving him anything?" Simon asked.

"Well before he had gone out he had a cold and when I got him back he had a fever. So I gave him so sticklewort tea and I've been using a salve made of masterwort and che qian zi on his bruises. Lately I've been getting him to drink a tea with mayweed and mullein in it." Jian said. At Simon's confused look, "I'm what you might call an herbalist; I work with plants rather than needles and pills. But the plants shouldn't be causing this. I mean look at his bruises they'll be gone in a day or two thanks to the salve and tea—" Jian paused and smacked himself on the forehead. "Wo shi ye gi sha zi! Blake remember that one time when you were poking around my work room and drank one of the teas. You were a sleep for half a day and when you finally woke up, you couldn't remember which tea you had drunk. Then you ran and hid before I could try to find out which tea it was. Though it didn't make sense because none of those teas have that effect. One of those teas had mayweed and mullein in it. In fact it's the same one I'm giving him now. Give him a stimulant."

"Wait one moment. Just because this tea may have affected Blake what does that have to with Josh?" Simon asked.

Jian looked at Oz who nodded at him. "Because both Blake and Josh are werewolves like Oz. I've found that some herbs have different side effects on them than they do for everyone else."

"Really you two are werewolves? Why don't you have beads like Oz does?" Simon questioned.

"I'll answer any question you want if you can just Josh to wake up." Blake said.

Simon rummaged through his kit, "If you say drugs have different side effects than normal then I'm going to give him a low dose of a stimulant so that he should probably wake in about half an hour." He pulled out a vial and needle. He injected Josh with the stimulant and placed his instruments back in his kit. "Now there's nothing we can do but wait."

Blake grabbed a chair and seated herself next to Josh's bed so she could hold his hand. Simon sat in a chair near the wall. Oz sat down a nearby bed and pulled River down beside him. Jian started toward the door, "I'll be back in twenty minutes. Send somebody if he wakes up before then."

Everybody was staring at Josh willing to him wake up. River laid her head on Oz's shoulder, "He's swimming towards land. Don't worry he'll make it he's a good swimmer."

Oz dropped a kiss onto her head, "I hope so."


	6. The Sleeping Werewolf Wakes

Chapter 6: The Sleeping Werewolf Wakes

----

It had been fifteen minutes of silence since Jian had left. River had only spoke the once and for the rest of the time was just curled into Oz's side. Oz's gaze hadn't left Josh's prone form. Simon had pulled out a book from somewhere and was reading. Though he kept glancing back up, at either Josh or his sister and Oz. Blake was as close to his bed as she could be without actually being in it. She was holding his hand and whispering slightly under her breath.

Suddenly Blake gasped, "He groaned. I heard him." Oz and Simon rushed to the bed. Josh groaned again and turned his head to the side. "Josh?" Blake whispered, "Please open your eyes."

"Blake?" Josh opened his eyes, "What's wrong?"

"How do you feel?" Blake asked brushing back hair from his face.

Josh tried to sit up, "Fi— No I changed my mind. I moved and now I hurt. What happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us." Oz said as he helped Josh sit up.

"Oz? When'd you get here?" Josh asked. "What time is it? Who are those two? What's going on?"

"Calm down Josh. Breathe. The kid's name is Simon. He's a doctor. He was on the boat that brought Oz here. And the girl is River, her and Oz are, "Blake cocked an eyebrow and smirked, "an item. She's also Simon's sister. You've been asleep for a week. Jian got his herbs confused with werewolf biology."

Josh's eyes bugged when Blake said werewolf. Oz quickly spoke up, "They know. And they're okay with it." Oz glanced at Simon, "However if he asks to run tests, just firmly say no."

River cut in, "And lock him in a closet." Oz smiled at River. Blake started laughing while Simon rolled his eyes.

"Brat." He said affectionately.

Their attention was drawn back to Josh as he emitted a low growl and the color of his eyes flashed to that of a wolf's. "Josh?" Blake looked down at her hand. He was clutching her hand so hard, she could hear her bones creak.

"Fucking bastard!" Josh growled.

"What?" Blake asked as she managed to wrench her hand from his.

"Memories come in floods. A tide of emotion gives a rush of power." River hopped off her bed. She put her hands on Josh's chest just as he was about to rise. "Not ready, not yet. Wait, explain. They don't see what we see." River looked at Oz sadly, "The war's only started."

Josh's eyes returned to normal, "What?"

"Tell them what happened to you." River said.

He looked at her for a minute before nodding, "We were out in the forest, you know, messing around. Last night of the full moon and all. I got ahead of Blake, was going to jump out and scare her or tackle her or something. I hadn't decided yet." Josh paused and shifted trying to sit up more. He let out a groan of pain and frustration. He finally managed to get settled. "I saw a wolf. I knew it was a were but there was something wrong with him. He attacked me… out of fucking nowhere. I fought back but he was stronger than me. He," Josh's hand crept up to his shoulder, "nearly ripped my arm off with his teeth. I was bleeding everywhere. I couldn't stay standing. I fell. The other wolf howled before running off. I hurt so bad, I could barely see. I felt, I felt like I was dying. Then I couldn't feel anything… I think I mean I guess I blacked out." Josh said the last part uncertainly.

"Not exactly." A muttered response made everyone turn to see Jian leaning in the doorway. "You're awake. That's good. I'll go tell Xu Bai." He turned to leave but Blake grabbed him.

"What do you mean, not exactly?"

"It's nothing you don't need to worry about it." Jian shrugged before he tried to pull away.

"Maybe it's something I want to worry about." Blake countered not letting go of him. "So tell me what you meant Jian."

"Let go of me Blake." He said slowly.

"I died, didn't I? That's what you meant isn't it?" Josh said quietly.

"Humans die, wolves don't." River walked over to Jian and Blake, "Human die in the night, in the light. Only wolves live in the moon light." She turned to look at Oz, "For most of you anyway." She put her hand on top of Blake's, "You should just tell them. Everyone wants to know how you saved the day." Blake's hand dropped.

"You in my head little girl?" Jian took a step closer to the smaller girl.

River glared at him, "Fine don't listen to me. No one ever does. I give warnings and no one listens. See where it gets you mage." She kicked him in the shins before stomping back over to Oz.

"River!" Simon scolded his sister, who just rolled her eyes.

"Gorramit Oz you've got yourself a vixen, don't you?" Jian said leaning down to rub his bruised shin.

"She still has a point." Oz raised an eyebrow.

"This man is alive. Why wouldn't you want to tell people how you saved him? You're obviously a credit to being a doctor… or a healer I suppose as you called yourself." Simon added.

Jian sighed. "When I got to Josh, he didn't have a heart beat. He had lost too much blood." He paused and shrugged, "I rushed him back to the monastery. Got his heart started. I didn't even have to tranquilize him when he turned back into a wolf. He was still unconscious. Though it was interesting doing a blood transfusion on a wolf."

Blake gave a slight laugh, "Why wouldn't you want to tell me this? I owe, we owe you so much." She hugged him before sitting back down at Josh's side.

"Yea thanks." Josh said.

"Got it started how?" Oz asked.

"I'm going to go tell Xu Bai that you woke up. You'll probably be able to get out of bed soon. Tomorrow or the day after." Jian said as if Oz hadn't spoken. He quickly left the room.

Oz followed him out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He grabbed Jian's shoulder and spun him around. "Answer the question."

"Patient doctor confidentiality. Sorry Oz, can't tell you." Jian tried to push the werewolf's hands off of him.

"Jian." Oz shoved the slightly taller man against the wall.

"I saved him what do you care how?" Jian stopped struggling as Oz let out a growl. "Iungo Vita."

"Who? Who did you make share their life with him?" Oz snarled.

"Blake." Jian said after a moment. Oz punched him in the mouth so hard that he fell to the floor. "Fuck Oz. She would have done it anyway. I didn't have time to ask her. The spell only works within the first ten minutes of death you know that. I wouldn't have used her but she was the only one who had a connection to him. Unless you would have preferred me to use Xiang." Jian sat up quickly, "Wait I didn't mean to say that. I just needed a little bit of help to save him. The spell gave me that. I know there's the possibility that if he had died right away so would she but I knew I could stabilize him. And once he was stabilized the connection between them would break."

"I could have lost them both." Oz's voice was calm but there was fire in his eyes.

"I didn't want you to lose either." Jian said barely above a whisper.

"Daniel. Jian. Is there a problem?" Xu Bai and Book had turned the corner to see Oz standing over Jian.

The two locked eyes for a few moments. Oz broke the stalemate by holding out his hand. "No."

"Then why is Jian bleeding?" Xu Bai asked.

Jian winced as he licked his bleeding bottom lip. Then he took Oz's hand, "Because Oz disagreed with my methods, but we've come to an understanding."

"Well that's good, though next time try to come to an understanding without violence." Xu Bai said.

Jian nodded. "I was actually just coming to get you. Josh is awake, Simon helped me figure out what was wrong. I thought you would want to see him."

"Indeed I would. Let us go back inside." Xu Bai gestured to the door.

"Is Josh like Blake?" Book asked as they walked through the door.

"Your ass is not getting out of this bed. You heard Jian, not till tomorrow or the day after."

"Really Josh I must also insist."

"I'm going to find that bastard and kick his ass."

"You've only been awake for twenty minutes."

"Yeah and I've been asleep for a week."

"You are staying in bed!"

"Make me!"

"I have rope. Lots of rope."

"…… You suck."

Jian turned to look at Book, "You could say that."


End file.
